Glossary
The Glossary of Terms denotes common words and phrases used within the series and on the Wiki. This includes objects, creatures, and locations. For a list of characters, see the characters category. A *'Alien': Any creature not native to Earth. *'Altea': A planet destroyed 10,000 years ago. Home of the Alteans. *'Altean': A native resident of Altea. *'Arena': The gladiatorial ring where slaves fight for Zarkon's entertainment. *'Arus': A planet that the Castle of Lions rested on for 10,000 years. Home of the Arusians. *'Arusian': A native resident of Arus. B *'Balmera': A massive petrified creature that has become a living planet. Home of the Balmerans. *'Balmeran': A native resident of a Balmera. *'Barrier Crystal': Crystals used in the Castle of Lions to generate the Castle's particle barrier. *'Beta Traz': A prison operated by the Galra Empire and used to hold Slav. *'Blade of Marmora': A rebel faction led by Kolivan seeking to end Zarkon's rule. *'Bluve': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in ice blizzards and blue crystals. Used for training by the Blue Paladin. *'Bridge': The command center of a large spacecraft from where it is piloted. C *'Castle of Lions': A large Altean spacecraft piloted by Allura and Coran. Houses the Voltron Lions. *'Castleship': A spacecraft that acts as a support and transport ship as well as a castle. *'Central Command': The home base of the Galra Empire. D *'Decafebe': A time slice possibly comparable to a "decade"; how well they match up is unknown. *'Dobosh': A time slice comparable to a "minute"; it is approximately 60 ticks, or 1.4 minutes (84 seconds).VLD Space Time *'Drone': Small floating robots used for patrols, attacks, and repairs. The most notable Drone is Rover. *'Druid': A member of Haggar's mysterious covenant that appears to have magical abilities. E *'Earth': A planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Home of the human race. *'Earthling': A native resident of Earth, most notably a human. F *'Fighter Jet': A smaller spacecraft used by the Galra Empire for patrols and battle, usually piloted by Sentries. Also known as "fighters", "patrol(s)", "patrol jet". *'Flight Pod': A small spacecraft used mainly for quick transport. May also be called an "escape pod". *'Food Goo': The green goo consumed by Alteans as food in the Castle of Lions. *'Fripping Bulgogian': A restaurant favored as a hang-out for the original Paladins of Voltron, described as "the best nullvillary in the fourteen tangents". *'Frozen Planet': A planet covered by frozen oceans. Home to the mer aliens. G *'GAC': "Galra Authorized Currency", established by the Galra Empire as the universe's official currency. *'Galaxy Garrison': An organization tasked with training Earthlings for exploring space. *'Galra Empire': The powerful Empire ruled by Zarkon over most of the known universe. *'Galra': The Galra Empire, or an individual or thing associated with the Empire. *'Galran': An alien of purple skin or fur with yellow eyes most often seen as a member of the Galra Empire. *'Gladiator': Usually spoken in reference to either: **The training robot used in the Training Deck of the Castle of Lions. On the Wiki described as the "Gladiator robot". **A fighter in the Galra Empire's Arena. *'Griezian Sur': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in gigantic rain forests and home to the Muldoks. Used for training by the Green Paladin. *'Groggeries': An obsolete currency of Altean crown bills used on planet Altea. *'Guardian of Krell': A monstrous creature protecting the inhabitants of Krell who is mistakenly killed by Voltron. H I J K *'Karthulian System': The training grounds of the original Paladins of Voltron. *'Krell': A planet visited by the Paladins as they searched for a Yalex to harvest a Yalexian Pearl. It is protected by the Guardian of Krell and home to the Krellians. *'Krellian': A native or resident of planet Krell. L *'Lion': One of the robotic Lions of Voltron. *'Luxite': A mineral from a planet destroyed "decafebes" ago; it is used to craft the blades used by the Blade of Marmora. M *'Mer': A native resident of the Frozen Planet. *'Muldok': A native species of Griezian Sur, a planet in the Karthulian System used for training by the Green Paladin. N *'Niloofar': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in sandy wind storms. Used for training by the Yellow Paladin. *'Nunvill': A drink enjoyed by Alteans, described as "the nectar of the gods" that tastes like "hot dog water and feet". It can be used as a hair tonic to make hair flourish. O *'Olkarion': A planet occupied by the Galra Empire. Home of the Olkari. *'Olkari': A native resident of planet Olkarion. P *'Paladin': One who pilots a Lion of Voltron. *'Planetoid': A small planet, not necessarily spherical in shape. "Another term for asteroids, which are also called minor planets". *'Pod': Usually spoken in reference to either: **'Flight Pod': A small spacecraft used mainly for quick transport. **'Sleep Pod': A small device used for stasis sleep and healing. *'Power Crystal': A Crystal produced by Balmera with enough energy to power spacecrafts. The largest and rarest are known as "Battleship-class" Crystals. Q *'Quintant': A time slice comparable to a "day"; it is 20 vargas, or approximately 1.167 days (28 hours). *'Quintessence': A mysterious substance that appears to act as a "life force" for living things. * and Coran are stunned by the misuse of "Quiznak".]]Quiznak: An expletive used by Coran and adopted by Lance and the other Paladins. According to Rhys Darby, it literally means "dang it".#AskRhys on Twitter Hence, Lance tells Keith to "Shut your dang it". Strangely, it can be also used as an adjective, as in "quiznaking Galra". R *'Robeast': A massive creature and/or robot created by Haggar to fight Voltron. S *'Sentry': A bi-pedal robot used by the Galra Empire. Sentries act as guards, army units, pilots, and general workers; they are capable of speech and communicating with each other. *'Scaultrite': A valuable material produced by a weblum. It is used for various things, but most notably to convert Altean energy to power teludav devices used to create wormholes. *'Sleep Chamber': The chamber in the Castle of Lions containing sleep pods. Also known as the "Infirmary". *'Sleep Pod': A pod notably seen in the Castle of Lions for putting someone into a stasis sleep and healing their wounds. Also known as a "Cryo-Replenisher". *'Swap Moon': An underground black market location used by Unilu in the past. No weapons or communication devices were allowed. T *'Talwar Six': A planet in the Karthulian System filled with enormous, labyrinthine caves create by giant space wombeasts. Used for training by the Black Paladin. *'Team Voltron': The heroic force piloting Voltron and the Castle of Lions. *'Teludav': A device built with scaultrite disks and powered by Altean energy to create wormholes for traveling through space. *'Thaldycon System': A solar system used to hide a communications base for the Blade of Marmora. *'Tick': A time slice approximately 1.399 seconds. Let's Voltron *'Training Deck': The area of the Castle of Lions where Paladins train. U *'Unilu': An alien race once known for space piracy and dealing in black market goods on Swap Moons. V *'Varga': A time slice comparable to an "hour"; it is approximately 1.4 hours, or 60 doboshes (84 minutes).VLD Space Time *'Voltron': The most powerful robot in the universe comprised of five robotic Lions. *'Voltron Lions': The five Lions that form Voltron. *'Voltron Alliance': Planets that have formed an alliance of protection with the team behind Voltron. W *'Warship': A large spacecraft used by the Galra Empire and owned by Galra Commanders. Also known as a "battleship" or "cruiser". * Weblum: An enormous worm that travels through space and consumes dead planets. It produces a valuable material called scaultrite. *'Wormhole': A hole in space-time used to instantaneously transport people and things from one area in the universe to another. *'Wozblay': A location mentioned by Coran; "could blow us straight to Wozblay." X *'Xanthorium': A highly explosive mineral high in nitrate salts. Y *'Yalmor': A creature described to travel as a pack by Coran, and that might feed each other of its kind. It is compared to the Paladins of 10,000 years ago to exemplify the strong bond they shared. *'Yalex': A species of gigantic creatures known for a rare item called a Yalexian Pearl. *'Yendailian': A planet in the Karthulian System constantly exploding with volcanic blasts. Used for training by the Red Paladin. Z * Zorlar Astroid Belt: An asteroid belt located near Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox, well known by Rolo. References Category:Lore